Special Events/Reinhard
Humans and Elves “Something happened when you are on a date with Reinhard! Tackle it now.” In that case, why don’t you try? (mood +?, affection +?) I hope you can do something with me together. (mood +0, affection +28) For the peace of Grelor! (mood +?, affection +?) Church and Prayer “Something happened when you are on a date with Reinhard! Tackle it now.” I’m so touched. (mood +?, affection +?) I will be more dependent on you if you say so. (mood +?, affection +?) Thank you! You make me feel more secure. (mood +0, affection +28) Discount Items “Something happened when you are on a date with Reinhard! Tackle it now.” I can help you. (mood +?, affection +?) I support you, prince. (mood +?, affection +?) I will go with you. (mood +0, affection +19) Birthday and Tailored Suit “The prince’s daily life is special.” Happy birthday, prince. (mood +5, affection +6, charm +5) Congratulations, prince. (mood +5, affection +3, charm +5) Your birthday really needs a celebration! (mood +5, affection +2, charm +5) Job: Restaurant – Keeping appointments “Prince, what are you doing here?” Forget it. We are friends anyway. (mood +?, affection +?) Don’t waste time splitting hairs, prince. (mood +?, affection +?) Heehee, do you want me to help you erase those memories? (mood +5, affection +6, art +5) Job: Cafe – Prince’s Reserved Seat “The prince’s daily life is special.” Ha! Making money like this… (mood +?, affection +?) So this is the prince’s “celebrity effect”… (mood +0, affection +6, orig +5) The name of “Prince” is really useful… (mood +0, affection +3, orig +5) Trivia: Library (Elvin Cameo) “Something happened when you are on a date with Reinhard! Tackle it now.” Let me test you first. Which has the smallest area on Earth? A: Arctic Ocean (mood +0, affection +22) B: The Pacific (mood +?, affection +?) C: The Atlantic (mood +0, affection +22) D: The Indian Ocean (mood +0, affection +22) Trivia: Piano Sound “Something happened when you are on a date with Reinhard! Tackle it now.” Do you know what is the quality of the sound? ‘sound’ refers to what? A: Pitch (mood +0, affection +32) B: Volume (mood +0, affection +22) C: Timbre (mood +?, affection +?) D: Range (mood +?, affection +?) Divination Do you know when does the divination appear? A: Shang and Zhou dynasty (mood +?, affection +?) B: Xia dynasty (mood +?, affection +?) C: The three kingdoms dynasty (mood +0, affection +22) D: The ancient wild times (mood +?, affection +?) Showing Around (Casual/Leisure) “I’m looking forward to today’s experience!” Girls are born to like shopping. (mood +5, affection +24) I still want to buy. (mood +0, affection +12) We’re late. They are sold out. (mood -3, affection +0) I should let him know how to spend money! (mood +0, affection +12) Common people don’t have much money. (mood -3, affection +0) This only way that I can help you is to confiscate your money! (mood +5, affection +24) It’s good that you can understand. (mood +0, affection +12) Is it hard to understand? (mood -3, affection +0) Haha, you think quick. (mood +5, affection +24) Above my career. (mood +0, affection +12) About fortune! (mood -3, affection +0) Above love (mood +5, affection +24) Pick all Mood +5: Int +16 Party (Elegant/Graceful) “This is your invitation letter. Don’t be late.” Fresh style dress fits me! (mood +5, affection +24) Sexy style dress fits me. (mood -3, affection +0) Noble style dress fits me! (mood +0, affection +12) You don’t have to do that. (mood -3, affection +0) Thank you very much! (mood +5, affection +24) I’ll leave it to you. (mood +0, affection +12) That’s embarrassing! (mood -3, affection +0) Please teach me! (mood +5, affection +24) Thank you. (mood +0, affection +12) Sorry, I screwed it up. (mood +5, affection +24) Whoops, I’m so sorry… (mood -3, affection +0) It’s very embarrassing. (mood +0, affection +12) Pick all Mood +5: First Met – Dancing Party CG, Int +8, Spirit +8 Church (Solemn) “I’ll wait for you in the church.” This is your fault. (mood -3, affection +0) I didn’t notice… (mood +0, affection +12) I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it… (mood +5, affection +24) The prince is really considerate. (mood -3, affection +0) Thank you (mood +0, affection +12) The prince is a real man. (mood +5, affection +24) People will thank you for your kindness. (mood +0, affection +12) The prince will be loved by his people. (mood +5, affection +24) Thank you. (mood -3, affection +0) Thank you, my prince. (mood -3, affection +0) The prince is a real man. (mood +0, affection +12) The prince makes me feel safe. (mood +5, affection +24) Pick all Mood +5: Charm +16 Compensation (British) “This is your invitation letter. Take it.” I don’t understand him. (mood +?, affection +?) What’s in your mind? (mood +?, affection +?) I have to figure out what’s in his mind. (mood +5, affection +24) I cannot let her cook for me. (mood +?, affection +?) I’m here to help. (mood +5, affection +24) Do you need help? (mood +?, affection +?) Don’t you think my current state is good? (mood +?, affection +?) Don’t you think what I am now is good? (mood +?, affection +?) I like to be ordinary. (mood +5, affection +24) Being rich can do anything! (mood +5, affection +24) You’re really rich. (mood +0, affection +12) I did not mean it! (mood -3, affection +0) Pick all Mood +5: Soul Mate – Moonlight Dance CG + Charm +8, Orig +8 Skip a Beat – My “Princess” (Noble) Why me? (mood +0, affection +12) What are you doing? (mood -3, affection +0) I’d love to! (mood +5, affection +24) kidding me! (mood +0, affection +12) The title cannot be used casually. (mood -3, affection +0) Princess… not bad! (mood +5, affection +24) I see. (mood +0, affection +12) I focus on you too. (mood +5, affection +24) I don’t know which one I should choose. (mood -3, affection +0) You make me feel safe! (mood +0, affection +12) I can’t help but to rely on you! (mood +5, affection +24) So leave it to you. (mood -3, affection +0)